Ascalhorn
Ascalhorn, also known as Hellgate Keep or Hellgate Citadel, is likely a former Netherese city. The huge construct floats over the Evermoors, due East of the large Lord's Alliance city of Silverymoon. Extract from "Wulfgang's Historical Sights Vol.1" "...Ascalhorn was most likely built during the triumph of the Netherese Empire before the Spellplague and it bears all the hallmarks of what one would come to expect of a Netherese city. The floating city itself is a vast marvel to behold, I can scarcely imagine what kind of ludicrous magical energy is maintaining the city's five hundred odd feet height above the earth. Scholars and those who've studied it estimate the whole structure to be about forty kilometers in diameter and, looking on the city atop from Silverymoon, my calculations would make it about two hundred meters in height too. From below in close proximity one can only see the jagged rocks and the huge boulders that make up the earthen base that was most likely wrenched from the ground when the city was put afloat. However if one is to spy the buildings atop the structure then a better position is required. I myself was able to peer at the buildings through a telescope from the roof of the Trielta Watchtower and their architecture is simply stunning, even after all this time. All dressed in a gleaming pale stone with columns and arched domes built into every surface. In fact they could rival that of Neverwinter or even Waterdeep for sheer beauty and complexity. I find it rather disappointing that very little has been done to investigate the site thoroughly, though given that even getting up their is a singular feat, I was not so surprised when I could not find a group of explorers in Neverwinter or Silverymoon who had ever been there..." Extract from "Merian's Guide to Adventuring" "...There is one place that all explorers and adventurers aspire to reach, and that is Ascalhorn, the legendary Netherese city floating in the sky. Suffice to say, many see it as the ultimate challenge to overcome, even reaching the city is a task worthy of only the greatest. Only a fly spell or, better still, a teleport spell would get you up there, for it is far beyond any standard climbing gear. Some have used great flying mounts and recently a small group have used Griffins to ride to the top in the manner of the Waterdeep Guard, although unfortunately as of the time of writing, none have returned. It is due to this fact, that this volume cannot forewarn you of what you might encounter, as it has with other areas, and so this section will be rather light. However considering the Netherese's penchant for magic, it would not be wrong to imagine the city to be filled with all manner of magical constructs and traps. N.B. Rumour speaks, however, of a man who has ventured to Ascalhorn and returned. Unfortunately, I have yet to encounter this gentleman however I have been seeking him out for I believe he may be able to instruct a new book on adventuring in Ascalhorn itself. This, i have decided is my next endeavour..."